unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Park
Yoshi's Park is an abandoned amusement park on Yoshi's Island that attempted to give tourists an close and intimate view of yoshis. The park was founded by Dr. Von Fungi as an attempt to bring tourism to the island and increase revenue for various Mushroom Kingdom projects. Mushroom Kingdom Inspection Teamedit Several buildings and trails were created to turn the island into an all encompassing theme park. Yoshi merchandise, such as dolls, calanders, mugs, and stickers were created within the Mushroom Kingdom while on-site cloning facilities were erected to turn out more yoshis that could possibly be sold as pets. Yoshis were seen to be very friendly creatures up until the creation of the park. Before the park opened, the Mushroom Kingdom commissioned a team of scientists, administrators, and government officials to deem the park safe to open for public use. Mushroom Kingdom Inspection Teamedit * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Dr. Von Fungi * Steven Spielberg * Dr. Mario * Koopa Troopa (unnamed) * Goomba (unnamed) The events of what followed are why the names of the last two members of the team have been sealed from public view. Massacre at Yoshi's Islandedit Once the team embarked on their quest, sailing from the Mushroom Kingdom to Yoshi's Island, they met Dr. Von Fungi at the Yoshi's Island Visitor Center. He took the rest of the inspection team through the park, demonstrating the various safety measures and security devices that would keep the yoshis in line if things got out of hand. Yet a mysterious power failure cut the electricity to the power lines off and left the investigative team without any security system other than the few weapons Mario and Luigi had brought with them. The first member of the team to be killed was the goomba, when the team was walking by a large area of trees when a long, red tongue darted out and went to grab Dr. Mario. At the last second, Dr. Mario used goomba as a shield, and it took goomba into the bushes. The team could only assume he had been eaten. The second member, the Koopa Troopa, was stomped upon by a twenty foot yoshi while the team was making their way back to the boat and got flatten, somehow that counts as killed. Only after Mario and Luigi had thrown a few fireballs at the yoshi did it turn away and stomp on Toad. To This Day The island and the park were left behind once the team had deemed the amusement park unsafe for public use. Dr. Von Fungi was most shaken by this and his reputation as a scientist suffered accordingly. Very few people attempt to go to Yoshi's Island or Yoshi's Park and have not come back, though there have been reports of various colored yoshi heading toward the mainland. So far there have been no reports of Yoshi within the Mushroom Kingdom itself. However, that doesn't mean Yoshi isn't in the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Areas